<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vader and the Rebel Slut that Fucked Him by enmudecer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930935">Vader and the Rebel Slut that Fucked Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer'>enmudecer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Porn Star AU, Porn Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmudecer/pseuds/enmudecer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's Vader series had quickly become the hottest dirty-holo across the galaxy. That Luke, who was charming and earnest, was cast as the galaxy's most menacing figure drove everyone’s imagination wild at the concept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oola/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs, Luke Skywalker the Porn Star</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vader and the Rebel Slut that Fucked Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dark looming figure towered at the entrance of the prisoner’s cell, stoic and unyielding. Gazing evenly at the twi’lek, he wasn’t tempted by the cold hardened nipples of the prisoner, his eyes never leaving her face. However, the sheer tank top didn’t leave much to the imagination and her green skin showed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebel scum, you will tell me the location of the rest of your cell or else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light green twi’lek glared at him from the bench she was reclining in, her arms stun-cuffed before her. Sizing him up, she leaned forward in interest, breasts threatening to spill from the tank top </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you’re a lot shorter than I imagined”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for your insolence” the scourge of the galaxy promised. The ray shield fell and he entered the cell to loom before the seated woman.  Despite the vulnerability of her situation, the woman licked her lips like he was to serve her last meal </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, my lord,” she purred, “what are you hiding from the galaxy?” Before lunging at her unsuspecting captor. They tumble to the ground, limbs wrestling and tangling until the twi’lek rebel had  the man ensured, cuffs pressed to his neck in warning.</span>
</p><p> <span> His  thick, black gloves rose slowly until they grasped the edge of his mask, removing it to reveal blonde, wavy hair and stunning blue eyes wide in surprise. Lips plump and parted in shock.</span></p><p>
  <span>The rebel wasted no time and pinned the guards’ wrists over his head, and covered his mouth with hers, tongue invading his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mask rolled away forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut! We’re gonna take a fifteen!” The director bellowed from the dark beyond the stage. Both actors pulled apart then the twi’lek lithely de-straddled her co-star. Once standing she offered a hand to help him up, the Vader costume cumbersome to move in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I can’t wait for this shoot to be over and be out of this thing!” He gave a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, is shooting with me not making it worthwhile Luke?” Oola pouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just meant that-” he stopped as his co-star started laughing, her hand clutching at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m only teasing. Come, let’s get some water,” her hand moved to grasp his as she led them to the refreshment table.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys, five until places!” The director shouted all too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> reveal scene?” Oola asked him sweetly, placing their drinks in the trash as they made their way to the set. Luke bit his lip, head tilting side to side in thought as he kept pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, physically I think I can make do with what the script plans out. I think I can probably do the reveal in one take.” They arrived on set to resume their abandoned positions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, let’s not leave it up to chance. I love shooting with you Luke, but I don’t want to be here all day for reshoots.” She reasoned. “Maybe, you should prep before the scene starts. I can help if you’d like?” Luke nodded and Oola retrieved a hidden bottle of lube from beneath the bench. As she undid the cap he laid down in his previous position. It was best to be ready at a moment’s notice. Oola crawled to his side until she was nose to nose with him, and with a reassuring peck on the corner of his mouth,  her hands slipped beneath the hem of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skillfully her hands found his soft cock. Her diligent, quick fingers moved from the tip of his cock down to his sac, giving only a light caress as she moved back up. Her hand came out from his pants so she could place a dollop of lube on her fingers before resuming her mission. She curled against Luke, one hand traveling back down to his shaft, semi-hardened with interest.  The other arm supported her weight as she leaned over and kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke responded to her kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth, refamiliarizing themselves with each other’s tongue. This wasn’t the first scene she shot with him, there was a big reason she loved shooting with Luke and her hand was currently stroking it. Of course,  she didn’t need to do films with him, she was certain she could be one in the long line of people that regularly slept with him outside of the industry. But, she loved filming too much. Half the fun was knowing that so many people were going to see her fuck Luke Skywalker’s brains out and that they would touch themselves to both of them. And she knew this film would have a larger audience than the others she had shot with him. His Vader series had quickly become the hottest dirty-holo across the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Luke, who was charming and earnest, was cast as the galaxy's most menacing figure drove everyone’s imagination wild at the concept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hand, his member was rapidly growing, her touch becoming firmer and indulging him with, slow, even strokes. The excitement was building in her now and she could feel herself become wet with anticipation at the thought of riding his cock once more. She threw her leg over his waist and began to grind against his leg slowly, needing any friction she could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Save it for the scene. We’re starting now.” They both responded with whines of protest. Without parting lips, Oola removed her hand and shifted until she was straddling his waist. His bulge pressed against the tight fabric of her faux leather pants. Luke moved his arms to where she had pinned them and she fumbled until she found his wrists once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely she heard the director call action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed down and Luke threw his head back in a moan, arching against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Does the Empire not provide you with the satisfaction you need?” She pulled away just an inch to sneer at him. “Uncuff me and I can show you what you’ve been missing,” On cue, he looked up at the cuffs and they fell from the twi’lek’s wrists  She shifted purposefully,  receiving a moan from him. She locked his wrists in the cuffs and with her hands free , she fisted them harshly in his hair, pulling just like they rehearsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and it resonated to her very core. Gods, she wanted him now, but there was a script to follow and they were both professionals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay down, and don’t try anything!” she barked before standing, leaving Luke to whine at her absence and loss of friction. She placed one booted foot solidly onto his chest plate while her hands unclasped her heavy belt.  His eyes went comically wide as he watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” She asked, her hands leaving her pants undone to reveal black lace panties. Her hands came up to play with her voluptuous bosom, knowing the camera would focus as she played with her nipples, a sinful moan vocalizing her pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the tank down so her breasts could spill out completely. Moving side to side so they swayed for the camera. After that, it was quick work of stripping. She easily pulled the tank over her head. The pants were a little more tricky. She bent forwards rolling them down until she got to her boots. Knowing that the camera would take it’s time panning to her rear. Luckily the costume department made them easy to undress with zippers to the side. She towered in her naked glory above Luke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank back down on him not to straddle him once more but  onto his open gasping mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s tongue began to lap at her entrance enthusiastically. His tongue slowly entered her in exploration. She began to grind onto his tongue, her fingers latching onto his locks. Soon her small moans grew louder and louder as pleasure rapidly built with practiced ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twi'leks, like their twin tails,  have two sensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>buds.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From her experience performing with humans, it also meant her outer orgasm was stronger. If both clits were played with masterfully, it was pure bliss and Luke was a virtuoso. Luke began to work her most sensitive pearls with his tongue circling around each. Her legs trembled and locked around his head as she came with a shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overcome, she fell forward onto Luke’s leather-covered chest and breathed heavily in the scent of them, sweat prickling as it cooled on her green skin. Oola thinks through the hazy afterglow that they still had yet ways to go, and she needed to muster energy and enthusiasm in a bid to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tact and grace, Oola maneuvers herself to straddle the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Lord’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>bulge, strained within its tight enclosure.  Ah, he was ready. She leaned in and licked at her juices that drenched his lips and his cleft chin. Flicking her tongue as he had done to her entrance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well. I think I’ll reward you now, Vader,” she shifted further down until she was straddling his thighs.  “You’ll find us Rebel scum not as cruel as you Imps.” She made fast work of freeing Luke of his pants with some assistance on his part, and with a final tug, his cock springs free.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of it once more fully hardened was magnificent. She’d never seen anything like his before. It was perfectly long yet evenly thick. It was the largest human cock in the galaxy she was sure of it. Alien’s had a variety of different colors and large sizes but Luke’s seemed like it was sculpted by the patron goddess of sex and art. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oola battered her eyelashes “Oh, the Empire really is cruel for hiding such beauty from the galaxy!” she bemoaned, hands seeking out to grasp the hardened shaft and taunt sac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shavit, he was still glistening from the lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! And you’re all prepared for me. What a lovely surprise,” she improvised. Simultaneously, the taunt sac is caressed while precum is massaged atop the head of the reddening cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke groaned as he arranged himself into a seated position, linking his cuffed hands behind his head. To compensate for what little space separated their bodies, Oola leans back slightly to accommodate some room to stoke the hardened length. She is deliberately slow, eliciting more groans of pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As rehearsed, Luke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Dark Lord, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is allotted his moment of pleasure, the camera interchanging between angles to capture the twi’lek’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>handiwork. </span>
  </em>
  <span> The hand that wasn’t pumping him grabbed at his neck roughly and pulled him down to her mouth to lock lips once again. Between kisses, he began the babble of lines.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course-” a well-placed moan from him, “ -you’re so hot. I can’t help myself,” he whispered against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Oola shoved the male co-star back.  “Well you better, because imma boughta’ launch an assault and I don’t need you messing it up.” She smirks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked her head to lap at the precum dripping from his tip, and he bucks in surprise, despite it being scripted. One hand grips his thigh possessively, nails leaving crescent patterns in the leather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a hiss even though they both knew he couldn’t feel anything through the padding. Her tongue slid down his straining cock all the way down to the sac. She took each one in her mouth and one by one wet them with her tongue, humming in pleasure at the manly taste of him.  Her tongue dragged languidly until it reached the salty slit, rolling about the head in a teasing fashion before engulfing it whole. Luke let out a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With professional - and personal - enthusiasm, Oola attempts to take Luke whole, succeeding to swallow two-thirds of his length before she gags. Her co-star was well endowed. She entertains the thought of Luke was a hybrid; alien DNA splicing his human genetics. In an effort to compensate, she grabs his girth, hands dwarfed by its thickness, and pumps.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues to bob her head, throat contracting and burning as she tests her limits; explicit, wet sounds selling the entertainment factor. Luke’s pleasure is her pleasure, her heat soaking, and aching with want. She wanted his monster cock in her now, but she just needed to do a couple of more things before the fun truly began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she felt him begin to twitch and strain under her tongue. Knowing he was at his brink she pulled back with a wet pop. It was time for the money shot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you think for a minute I’ll allow you to come in my mouth, you have another thing coming.” She reached for the discarded belt, not leaving her eyes off him until she found the hilt of the ‘saber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a real ‘saber but a silicone replica.  A </span>
  <em>
    <span>phallic</span>
  </em>
  <span> silicone ‘saber of alien design creatively crafted by the prop department. She ran her hands along its cork-screw length.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rollover,” she commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Luke maneuvered onto his hands and knees. She admired the view fondly as she lubed up the phallic replica, the bottle conveniently found in reach from a techie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the camera’s were rolling, Oola knew the transition between scenes wasn’t going to make it into the final production. But, who knows, they released back scene clips all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caresses his ass, a signal before they begin. First, she grabs each cheek, parting to reveal his hole for the audience. Luke was a veteran in this industry, his discography quite illuminating and varied. From the largest alien dicks to simple anal beads, his body was accustomed to the intrusions, but that didn’t mean they didn’t need to prep. Her lubed finger traced the outer rim of his puckered hole before slowly sinking in. Luke howled a whine. She smiled with satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he was worked up again, dripping pre-cum; his ass up, legs spread, and his head down resting on his cuffed hands, begging her to penetrate him. Slowly, she pressed the saber in until it reached halfway then pulled it slowly out. She set the tempo slow to give him time to get used to it, but once his whimpers became begging, she picked up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking it so well,” she punctured with a slap to his rear. “Yes, you’re doing so good.” She slapped the other cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, stop torturing me, I’ll do anything,” he rasped between loud moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beg so nicely, it really moves me,” She drawled, withdrawing the ‘saber. “On your back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was situated on his back, hands above his head, she moved to hover above. As he was getting into his place she had grabbed the lube once again and worked on herself to be able to fit such a big member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were ready, showtime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bracketed his hips once more grabbing the base of his cock she aligned it with her entrance.  Slowly she lowered herself, basking in the feeling of being stretched to her capacity. She had to bite her lip in concentration, trying to ride the uncomfortableness of it. From experience, this was the hardest part, but she’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy it. Finally, she reached the base practically breathless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From their other films, she wouldn’t be able to fully pull out and back but she also knew she didn’t need to. He was buried deep and she felt so full. He felt amazing even if she knew she wouldn’t reach her deepest orgasm this way, but the fact that she could feel every twitch of his cock against her walls made up for it. She leaned in and fisted the chain holding his cape to maintain balance against the chest plate and began to slowly move her hips against his member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, she missed being with him. No co-star in the galaxy could ever compare to how he filled her up. As her body adjusted to him she picked up the pace. If only they weren’t under a script nothing would please her more than for him to be pounding into her, her ass in the air, face pressed into her arms until they reached her most sensitive inner spot. She closed her eyes, imaging the ways she’d want him to have her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, she opened them with his gloved, bound hands fondling her breasts, daring to tease her nipples. She fought the urge to moan, to beg for his mouth. Instead, like the script demanded she frustratingly snapped, “I didn’t say you could touch me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And gave him a slap across his cheek. They rehearsed this part too, and she knows she didn’t hit hard enough to truly hurt, but still, she felt guilt. Once finished she would make it up to him with all the aftercare and cuddles he wanted. Maybe she’d even complete the earlier blowjob. If she asked nicely enough maybe he’d even fulfill her previous imaginings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As scripted, she wraps her hands about his neck as Luke continues to knead her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she closed her eyes letting herself focus on the feeling of him in her. She felt every inch of her skin begin to feel alite, her legs began to shake from exertion and pleasure. She was so close she could feel her walls constrict around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly she opened her eyes to a hooded gaze to look down at Luke. His hair stuck at all sides, his lips swollen, red, and parted as he let out grunts and groans. He matched her pace, hips lifting to drive himself in her again and again. They were both so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she felt it, the sticky slickness pooling in her as Luke uttered a cry of ecstasy.  Unhindered, she maintained the pace, titering on the brink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s hands fell away from her chest and moved onto her inner thigh, gently stroking. He dared utter her name in the form of a whisper, undetected by all but her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing her name from his lips was enough to bring her to completion. Her body contracted, back arching into the release, breathing a silent scream as stars blinded her sight. She collapsed onto the costume's chest. Luke pulled out of her, both of them spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the warm liquid seep out, a stark contrast against her green thigh. She knew right now the camera droid would hover and zoom in for all the holo-net to see. Proof how well Oola pleased Luke. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, see you in hell! If you liked this au you can add your hot take to it and post it to the Porn Star Collection. If you are disappointed it wasn't actually Vader, well do I have just the thing. Check out my "I'm Not Here to Make Friends" fic for actual Vader fucking. If you want more Luke fucking "Burlesque" is the fic for you. <br/>I also have a survey open because I'm curious about who reads what and why. It's 10 questions and takes less than 10 min https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/6JHXPW2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>